Going for the Best
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: Annabeth: I watched them for a moment. I felt like puking at the sight of them. I decided for my own good to leave and confront Thalia and Percy later. I slowly got up and backed away. I tripped on a log and fell on a branch making it crack. I cursed under my breath. I tried getting up but froze when I heard electricity crack behind me. I looked up and... Enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

Percy Jackson and I have known each other for quite a while now. When I joined the hunters, I couldn't see him as often as I had wished but during the years I was in the hunters, he grew older and more mature. Thalia Grace doesn't date younger or shorter guys than her. I like tall guys. It's been a year since I quit the hunters. So I was sixteen and Percy was seventeen. I had loved being in the hunters the first few years but the main reason I had joined was to escape the great prophecy. I left because I felt a hole in my heart. Not knowing what it was I asked Lady Artemis for permission to quit. Being my half sister she was understanding and kind. I came back to camp to find Percy all depressed. I stayed full year with Percy to cheer him up.  
He stays at camp full year because he became too powerful. Monsters kept attacking him daily so Chiron and his mom thought it was safer for him to stay at camp. We have been hanging out a lot since then. Did I mention that Annabeth left Percy because her mother offered her a chance to rebuild Greece that had been half destroyed because of the War against Gaea? And that is why Percy was heartbroken and depressed? Well I just did.

Athena had Aphrodite play with Annabeth's feelings for Percy. When I learned that, I gave Aphrodite a glimpse of my thoughts and I told Father what Athena had done. He was furious that she had interfered between those two, therefore, he punished her. She had broken an ancient law. I don't know what her punishment was but I'd rather not know. I thought at first that she was going to come after me for telling but surprisingly she didn't. Father and the rest of the council thought it was better to leave Annabeth and Percy oblivious of the situation.

After that, I did the only thing I could. I hung out with Percy even more and comforted him the best I could. He was broken for a while but he eventually stopped being depressed. I don't talk to Annabeth much since then. We are still friends but no like before.

I've been thinking a lot about Percy recently. For some reasons, every time I see him, I start feeling butterflies in my stomach. I love the way his raven black hair are always messy and untamable and the way his sea-green eyes sparkle when he laughs or smiles. We've been best friends but lately I feel jealous when a girl flirts with him.

Right now I'm at the beach at camp, Percy's and my favorite place.  
I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly I noticed someone was sitting next to me. I jumped about three feet in the air. Percy was rolling in the sand laughing. I mock glared at him and lightly punched his arm.

"What did you come here for Kelp Head?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Do I really need a reason to come and annoy you o my dearest Thalia?" he teased and grinned that silly grin of his that I love and I had to hide my blush.

"But you were right Thals." he continued."You see, there's this girl and... I kind of really like her... It's even stronger than anything I've ever felt for Annabeth... I ummm..." he trailed off.

I felt a pang in my chest as if I'd been stabbed. So he liked some other girl huh? I felt like crying at the moment but held my sadness inside so I wouldn't look weak in front of him.

"Yes and? I know you didn't come here just to tell me that." I replied halfheartedly.

"Yeah umm...» he blushed which normally I would've thought was cute but this situation was too awkward," I don't really know how to tell her and I'm kind of scared she'll reject me." he added.

"So you came to ask good old Thalia for advice right?" I said.

"Yeah." he continued blushing. I nudged him playfully and laughed at his face.

"How would you tell someone that you love them? Should I try something romantic or just tell her like that?" he asked shyly. It was the first time Percy was acting shy around me.

"Well," I started," I don't really know that girl you like so could you describe her a little?" I asked hoping to get more information about that girl who stole **my **Percy's heart away from me. The blush vanished from his cheeks and was replaced by a dreamy expression.

"She's the prettiest girl at camp; she is brave, strong, smart and a real queen among demigods. She is what perfect is to me. She's not the girly type of girl but I love her the way she is. You see, I don't think you need to show yourself half naked with a lot of make up to look pretty. She oozes with natural beauty though she doesn't seem to notice it. She-" he abruptly stopped and looked at me. «I was rambling wasn't I?" he asked.  
"Yeah you were Kelp Face." I said hiding the annoyance in my voice. He really did like that girl. I know what you think, I should be happy that he finally moved on after Annabeth broke up with him but no. I felt hurt and jealous of the girl for who he had feelings.

"Since she's not too girly, keep the cheesy for later unless you think she would prefer romance. I don't really like very romantic stuff since I'm not too girly myself but I still like a little of romance." I said.

Percy grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks a tone Thals." he got up and extended his hand to help me up. I took it. As soon as his hand touched mine, I felt an electric shock and blushed. He pulled me up and hugged the life out of me with his strong arms. I smiled and I pulled away before it became awkward.

"I'll introduce you to her. Meet me here when the sun sets which is in about an hour. I'm sure you and dream girl will get along very well." he said with a grin.

"How can you be so sure I'll get along with her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Believe me, I know you will. If you don't like her, then I won't tell her how I feel. Sounds good? Will you be there." he proposed with a stupid smirk on his face from knowing I'd never miss out on the chance to critique his 'dream girl' like he called her. I sighed in resign.

"Yeah I'll be there but if I don't like her, then you'll keep your word?" I asked.

"Of course Pinecone face." he smirked triumphantly. "I'll see you at the beach later then." with that, he was off. I watched him run to his cabin. Sometimes, he was really strange but I loved him that way. Yes, I, Thalia Grace was in love with Percy Jackson.

Okay, before you go saying ewwww she loves her cousin! Let me get things straight. Percy may be related because our parents are brothers of title but at the same time we aren't. Olympians don't have type of ichor. They just have ichor which is the same in every God and Goddess. So Even if I'm a daughter of Zeus, brother of Poseidon, they have the same Ichor as if they were one.

Annabeth has the same half blood half ichor as Percy has running through his veins. The only thing that differences each god and goddess are their domain of power. The Olympians is just a big family where everyone is related. So technically, Annabeth is Percy's little cousin seeing her mom is Poseidon's niece and cousin to Percy.

So me dating Percy would be just like him dating Annabeth.

**For my dear readers, thank you for reading this first chapter. I hope you liked it. This chapter has been written for quite a while yet I never seem to have time to publish it. Please let me know what you think! -Thecarefreeone **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclamer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Sorry I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter. **

Percy's POV

I entered my cabin and dug out a ring that turned into a bow with my dream girl's name on it. Leo was more than glad to help me with it. I owe him a lot.

I went to the bathroom and peeled off my clothes. I took a shower and washed myself till I was as clean as you can be. I put on my new white v neck shirt with black pants and grey converse. I tried combing my hair in place but in vain. At least there were no more knots. I brushed my teeth and put some deodorant on. When I was satisfied with myself, I took out the red roses I had bought and made a bouquet. Guess who i asked for the flowers... katie of course. She was more than thrilled to help me. I tied them together using a blue ribbon. When I was all ready, I looked at my watch and saw it was five minutes till I had to meet up with dream girl and Thalia. I came out of my cabin and started walking towards the beach. When I passed in front of the Aphrodite cabin, I heard the girls giggle and smiled back but only to be polite of course. I was interrupted when someone called my name.

I turned smiling to see who was calling me. I came face to face with Annabeth Chase. My smile melted into a serious face.

"Why are you at camp? I thought you were in Greece?" I asked confused and surprised.

"Wow you sure have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." she exclaimed checking me out from head to toe. It was true, when she broke up with me; I trained constantly to distract myself of the pain of the breakup. «I am off for two weeks and I thought it would be nice to come back to camp to check up on you and everybody. How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks for your concern but I have to meet up with some people in about, a minute." I said while looking at my watch.

"Percy," she said and I already knew this would take longer than a minute.

"During the time in Greece, I realized I have a lot more free time than I thought at first. Would you like to... Get back together. Percy I miss you. I really don't know why I broke up with you. Something was telling me and making me feel like I needed to break up." she said while blushing slightly.

"Annabeth," I started calmly and softly." You broke up with me for work. It hurt but I eventually moved on. I don't think it's a good idea to get back together. I kind of like someone else now. She was there for me when you weren't. I'm sorry." I gently said. She had tears in her eyes and I kind of felt guilty. I wiped them with my thumb. I wasn't trying to give her fake hopes, that is a terrible thing to do but what was I supposed to do?

"We'll talk later Wise Girl." I said. Annabeth ran full speed towards her cabin. I watched her till she was gone then turned around and headed at full speed myself towards the beach. I hid the flowers behind the bush the closest to the beach.  
When I got there, Thalia was already there. She looked at me and knew something was bothering me.

"I'm sorry I'm late Thals. I met Annabeth on the way. She is on a two week vacation at camp. She told me she came to camp to check up on me and everyone. She kind of wanted us to get back together." I explained.

"She what?" asked Thalia incredulous.

"Don't worry I told her I moved on. Why don't we watch the sun set?" I offered with a smile.

"Sure why not. While we're waiting for your dream girl." she answered.  
We sat in the soft sand and looked at the sun. I felt Thalia's head rest on my shoulder and smiled. After a couple of minutes, Thalia broke the silence.

"So where's your dream girl?" she asked and I chuckled. She looked at me funny.

"What's so funny Kelp Face?"  
"Close your eyes please. Then you'll know." she muttered something about me being annoying but did as I told her to. I ran and reached for the flowers before kneeling in front of her with the bouquet.

"Can I open my eyes yet Perce?" she asked.

"Now you can." I whispered to her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"They're for me?" she asked with a smile.  
"No, I'm just putting them in your face for you to see. I don't want you to have them." I replied sarcastically. Thalia rolled her dazzling electric blue eyes.  
"Shouldn't they be for dream girl? Speaking of which, where is she? She's late." she frowned.

I laughed out loud. I leaned to the side of her head so I could whisper in her ear.

"She's not late. In fact, she was here before I was. You, Thalia, are my dream girl." I pulled back just enough to see her reaction. She was blushing while grinning madly and looking me in the eyes.

"So, do you like my dream girl or not?" I said and smirked when Thalia's face flushed.

"I-I do like her. In fact, I think we are going to get along very well." she smiled mischievously before continuing. "You mister," she poked my chest, "have very good taste in women. You know that?"  
"Someone has high self esteem." I joked and she playfully punched my arm. "I go for the best one."

**For those who reviewed my first chapter, thanks a tone :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO.**

**Sorry guys, my ipod, on which I write my stories, broke for no reason! It just stopped working the other day and I felt like crying because I lost all the chapters I wrote for this story and other stories. I was stupid enough not to save so them on my computer so... I'm going to need time to rewrite these. I'm truly sorry but since I have to rewrite them, you can suggest some cool ideas! Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Thalia's POV

"I go for the best one." he said as his hand went in his pocket to take something out. I was curious.  
Percy's face lit up which announced he had found what he was looking for. I pulled his hand out and took my hand before sliding a beautiful silver ring with my name on it. I gasped and stared at the ring on my finger.

«This is a bow that turns into a bow when you and only you kiss it. I want my dream girl safe so since you aren't too girly I thought, why not a weapon. I asked your father to enchant it. Surprisingly, he agreed. Just touch the string of the bow and an arrow will appear. But the best part about it is that the arrows are electric."Percy explained as I examined the ring. It was a simple smooth silver ring with only my name on it. But that didn't bother me.

"You know I could use it against you right now if I wanted to." I teased.

"I know you won't because you love me!" he replied like a kid. I smiled and hugged him while blushing. When we pulled back, I remembered what he said earlier about dream girl and if possible, my face flushed even more than it already had.

"Wh-what you said earlier about your dream girl w-was actually about m-me?" I stuttered.

He smiled and nodded. I grinned and  
just realized how close our faces were. I leaned in and so did Percy.  
Our lips met. The kiss was sweet, passionate and was electrifying! When we pulled back, our foreheads were still leaning on each other.

"I love you Thalia Grace. Thank you for being your sexy self and for being there for me when I was down. Thank you for everything. You are my beautiful muse." Percy breathed. A grin spread across my face.

"I love you too Kelp Face." I answered before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply yet again. His lips were sweet yet salty. They were soft and comfortable against my own.  
When we pulled apart, I saw Percy grinning like a stupid idiot.

"You do realize we are at the beach and someone could be watching us right now." he said smirking.  
My face flushed and realized he knew what my reaction would be. I smiled a mischievous smile. I laughed at Percy's confused face. I decided I was going to surprise him.

"Then let them watch." I said seductively and kissed him surprising myself by how much I acted like an Aphrodite kid. But I just couldn't get enough of him. I felt him smile in the kiss. The kiss suddenly turned into a make out session.

My hands were tangled in his hair and his were running down my back. Since he wasn't a pervert like most of the boys, he didn't lift my tank top but just drew lazy circles and shapes on my back. I'm not sure how long the make out session lasted but all I knew was that the sun had disappeared in the horizon and the moon had replaced it, in its comforting softness and beauty.

We heard a branch crack loudly and someone curse under their breaths. We broke apart. I got angry not only because that person was interrupting us but it because he or she was spying on us. Even if I told Percy to let people watch us, I didn't mean to spy on our make out session.

I thought people would see us then walk away and give us some privacy. I was pissed. One thing you'll learn is to never piss me off. Percy learnt that a long time ago. I stood up gracefully and in a blur was in front of the person. I could feel the electric currents from the lightning crackling around me.

I saw the person cowering in fear and smirk. The shadows due to the absence of the sun prevented me from seeing the person's face.

That person was going to learn not to mess with Thalia Grace. If it was one of the Stolls, they'd have to forget the idea of having kids. I smiled sadistically at the thought. I walked slowly but dangerously towards the person, ready to strike when the cloud that was hiding the moon cleared. The face of the spy was revealed. I was shocked by who it was and even more pissed.

Annabeth's POV

After my little 'encounter' with Percy, I presented to run back to my cabin but after I was sure I was out of sight, I changed course and went straight to the beach. Unnoticed, I hid behind a bush. I had to know who the girl that stole Percy's heart was.

What I told him earlier was true; I really don't know why I had broken up with him. It took all my will power to admit I wanted him back. Aphrodite must've played with my feelings. But then again, why would she make me want to break up with Percy? I thought we were her favorite couple? Styx! I hate not knowing.

I took a peek towards two figures who I assumed was Percy and the girl he loved. What I saw shocked me!  
Percy and my best friend Thalia were kissing! I quickly hid my head and stared at the ground my jaw on the floor. Then anger pumped through me. How dare she? We were best friends since Zeus knows how long! Then again, I broke up with Percy so why should I care. 'Because you love him' a stupid little voice said in my mind.  
"Shut up!" I growled silently not to alert the stupid lovebirds.

"I love you Thalia Grace. Thank you for being your sexy self and for being there for me when I was down. Thank you for everything. You are my beautiful muse." I heard Percy say softly. I looked up and saw them, foreheads pressed against each other.  
I felt an ache in my chest. He was telling Thalia he loved her. It had taken months after we started dating for him to say those three words. My eyes stung and in a second, they were a pool of water.

"I love you too Kelp Face." Thalia answered before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply yet again. I saw Percy grinning like a stupid idiot. I wanted to rush to her and punch the living Hades out of her! Anger boiled so much in me I felt like it would evaporate from my ears.

"You do realize we are at the beach and someone could be watching us right now." he said smirking.  
Thalia's face flushed and then she smiled a mischievous smile.

"Then let them watch." Thalia said seductively and kissed him surprising me. Who knew Thalia flirted and acted so much like an Aphrodite kid when she wanted to? Their kiss suddenly turned into a make out session.

I watched them for a moment. I felt like puking at the sight them. I decided for my own good to leave and confront Thalia and Percy later. I slowly got up and back up. I tripped on a log and fell on a branch making it crack. I cursed under my breath.

I tried getting up but froze when I heard electricity crack very close to me. I looked up and almost screamed. All anger was gone from me and had been replaced by fear. I had learned long ago not to mess with Thalia Grace unless I wanted to die. I started cowering and crawling backwards.

Thalia's almighty fist rose at head level ready to crush the life out of me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact or even instant death. Then I felt the shadows of the clouds clear and took a chance. I glanced up to see Thalia's surprised face turn into a you-shouldn't-have-messed-with-me glare that said everything. She was going to beat me to pulp like an Ares kid would. I gulped loudly.

"Annabeth Chase! What the Hades are you spying on us? I respected your privacy when you were with Percy!" she exclaimed. Strong arms circled around Thalia's shoulders. I was really embarrassed when I saw Percy.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed ( includes those who have added this story as their favorite or who are following). To make it short. a big thanks to all of you readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year a little early guys and Merry Christmas a bit late. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner I had a lot going on. Thank you for supporting me. **

**I do not own PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV

I went behind Thalia and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately leaned into me and relaxed. Seeing her ready to blast whoever had spied on us made me worry. You see, Thalia could be unpredictable at times and this was one of these moments. She put her soft hands on my forearms which were around her shoulders. Just her touch made me shiver in delight. She had that effect on me every time we made contact. I definitely liked having her in my arms. It was like our bodies were made for each other. She fit so perfectly in my arms. I could feel her chest steadily rising and recede with every breath she took.

I looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Annabeth looking at us with envy in her eyes. She broke up with me so why would she spy on us? Why would she care who I am with, who I like? Maybe I'm being hard on her but hey, she was the one who wanted work more than me.

I've known her for so long and never would I have thought she was that kind of person. It's not a crime to spy on people I know but it's just a lack of respect. Part of me took her defense saying she had the right to know after what we'd been through together even if I wasn't sure why she would want to know but another part of me was screaming in anger. I was totally speechless but apparently, that was not the case for the gorgeous girl in my arms.

"What do you want Annabeth?" questioned Thalia in a surprisingly calm yet very cold voice. I unconsciously flinched at her tone since I have never heard her talk like such. It gave me shivers. Sure I had seen her angry before but never had I heard her use such a controlled tone. Usually, she'd just burst out and start screaming and stunning the people who pissed her off. Was it because I was there? Had she changed?

The clouds cleared again allowing the moonlight to reflect on her perfect face framed with silky raven black hair that now reached her elbows. She looked absolutely gorgeous but still deadly. Gods I love her.

Annabeth on the other hand was shaking violently and looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I have to admit, I couldn't blame her. If I were her, I wouldn't dare to look at Thalia in the eye. Imagine someone you find scary glaring at you and talking to you with venom in their voice. That's probably how Annabeth felt at the moment.

"I- I just wanted to…" she stammered trying to find a believable lie, "to… to look at the sunset and clear my mind to ponder urgent matters." Thalia and I both knew that Annabeth was lying and we also knew it was most likely to keep her pride and dignity. Her fatal flaw, hubris, was to blame for that one. Unfortunately for her, she was failing terribly. She hated to admit her mistakes. This situation was like quick sand for her. Her lie only made her sink deeper. There was always a way out for children of Athena since they are smart but the only way out of this situation was to overcome her fatal flaw and apologize.

"Annabeth, why are you lying?" Thalia and I both asked at the same time in the same bored tone.

"Okay, fine, you got me, I'm sorry I spied on you, I just needed to know who was the girl Percy liked. Thals, you know me. You know that when I want to know something, I'll do almost anything to get it right?" She apologized sincerely.

"Annabeth, you're like a sister to me. Believe me, if you were anyone else, your head would've been chopped off your body long ago. I'll forgive you for this time." Thalia seriously said while staring at Annabeth dead in the eye. "But if I catch you doing that another time, I will not be as forgiving."

Annabeth nodded and ran off without looking back. I'm sure she could feel Thalia's gaze on her like I can.

"What would you like to do now, my lady?" I asked in the most polite tone I could muster on the spot. I wanted to seem like a gentleman plus, now was not a good time to piss off my girlfriend. Can you blame me for trying to please my girlfriend? Thalia laughed and kissed my cheek.

"That depends my gentleman." She silently whispered in my ear as she slowly started to walk away from the beach. I took that as my cue to run after her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to let me know what you think :)

By the way, have you ever read Nyx Heart of the Night's stories? They're great! (In my opinion) You should check them out! I reckon she told me she was busy as well but that doesn't stop you from reading her stories!

Thanks for reading

Thecarefreeone


End file.
